Yuki can!
by Angel56
Summary: Yuki can do a lot of things, but there is one thing that Yuki can't do. What's Shuichi gonna do about that? Just a oneshot. Please READ AND REVIEW!


Yuki can cook. Yuki can write. Yuki can love and make love. Very well might Shuichi add. Yuki can read and write and do all the things that one would expect a 20 odd year old to be able to do. Yuki can drive. He can yell, he can draw, paint, write music and lyrics. Yuki can play the piano and the flute. Yuki can dance. Yuki can play dead. But there is one thing that Yuki cannot do, that Shuichi can do.

Yuki

Can't

Sing.

Oh he can sing a little, and it's not that he won't. He just can't. He sings off-key, can't hit the high notes, and when he adds the words the tune becomes distorted and his voice sounds like a horn that has a radish jammed in it.

However, Yuki DID have a nice voice. Especially when he said Shuichi come here.

But no matter how nice, sexy and delightful his voice was. Eiri Uesugi, the very famous, talented and gorgeous Eiri Yuki. Could. Not. Sing.

So Shuichi took it upon himself to take Yuki to singing lessons. And vowed that if Yuki didn't go, there would be no fornication for a year, whether Yuki left him or not. Of course, Shuichi didn't say that big long word. What he said was more like, Yuki I'll never do it with you like rabbits in heat ever again if you don't go! Therefore, Eiri Yuki had no choice BUT to go. He didn't like the idea of staying celibate for a whole year. And since he had vowed to be monogamous and as they were kind of married now he could not refuse. What he did refuse, was no sex for a year. So this is how Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou were on their way to see Miss Yamiguchi, in order to polish up Yuki's singing skills: which were seriously lacking.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, they had arrived. They had parked in front of a massive white house that looked like a typical American seven bedroom. White walls and a grey roof, it had a porch and a driveway, and looked so out of place in Japan. This was the time to say "Shu, I don't think we're in Japan anymore."

But needless to say, they were. Miss Yamiguchi was born in America, and stupidly rich. She had coached people such as Joss Stone, Leona Lewis, Mariah Carey and Robbie Williams (the narrator lies! They're all lies! But in the story it's true ha-ha )

"Good evening. My name is Karen Yamiguchi and I'll be your singing coach. I'll whip your voice box into shape don't you worry."

'Oh boy, how am I not supposed to worry? Anyone that enthusiastic has to be crazy, I mean look at my boyfriend dammit!'

"Come on Yuki!!!!" Tugging the reluctant writer by the hand the bouncing ball of candy floss half-dragged Yuki near to the piano in the living room.

"Would you like some tea, coffee, or beer?"

"I'll have a beer please."

"Do you mind if I ask for some juice?"

"Yes of course you can have juice, that's very good for the throat darling. And YOU NO BEER! Alcohol is the worst. No wonder you cannot sing!"

"HEY!"

Only a giggle could be heard from Shuichi as he took his lover's hand and tried to calm him down by stroking it soothingly.

Yuki did calm down, but it took some coffee, a lot of words from 'his Shu and not Ryuichi's Shu' before he even thought about it.

"Come over to the piano young man."

"Who, me?"

"Yes YOU! You need the lessons don't you?!"

"Shuichi I really think this is unnecessary…" Yuki whispered.

"Remember our bargain!"

"You mean your blackmail," with a long sigh Yuki got up and sidled to the piano's side.

"Good. Now listen. And repeat."

"Okay."

"Laaaaaaaaaaaa."

"LAAaaaaaAAAaaah!"

"Oh my god, this will take a while."

With that an hour passed and Yuki still couldn't sing to save his life. By the end of the session, which was two hours, the teacher couldn't stand anymore. She'd need at least a week to recover from the dreadful melodies that came from that beautiful mouth. Too bad. He's such a looker too. Well, she'd have him singing in no time.

"I think we better leave it till next week. Keep practising those exercises!"

"Okay okay."

"Singing exercises!"

"Yeah yeah!"

When Yuki and Shuichi stepped out of the door which was slammed shut behind them Yuki's voice was hoarse and dry. Shuichi applauded Yuki on his efforts and insisted that he sang 'much better than before', on the other hand Yuki thought it was useless.

The next week they came by Yuki was whisked away into the music room, no tea or coffee, or beer this time. Shuichi decided he'd write a few lyrics while Yuki was busy.

Pretty soon, a few months had passed filled with these singing lessons. It wasn't long before Yuki could sing fairly decently. It came to the last lesson, since Shuichi was happy and so was Yuki at the new voice skills Yuki had acquired in these few months.

However, this had gone much differently. Unhappy that Yuki would stop coming and that the pay slips were going to disappear at any given moment, Miss Karen Yamiguchi tried her luck with the cute little boyfriend. The darkish pink hair and gorgeous amethyst eyes reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on whom.

"What about you Shindou-san? Would you like to sing for me? Maybe you'd like a few singing lessons too?"

"Well, I didn't think I needed any but if you like. You're the expert."

And that said Shuichi launched into song. He sang the new lyrics that he'd written, to the new tune that Bad Luck had developed in the few months of Yuki's voice training.

The music that came out of his mouth was soft, melodic and romantic. It wrapped the teacher up in a dream and made her sigh longingly at the man before her, transformed from a boy in her mind by the sound of his beautiful voice.

"You're boyfriend is a genius! His voice is like an angel! How come you have the voice of a frog Eiri Uesugi?!"

At this remark Yuki had a strange twinkle in his amber eyes. Pulling his little lover towards him in a delicate embrace Yuki confidently replied back.

"Who needs to sing? When I have him."


End file.
